


Positive or Negative

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, poor timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When Timmy lands in New York, he goes back to his childhood apartment but is very ill. As his family are all worried, Nicole calls a doctor to come and see him. What will he find out?





	Positive or Negative

Ever since the kind lady on the plane had mentioned it, Timmy couldn’t dislodge the thought that he could be pregnant. Unfortunately, people were starting to recognise him so getting a definite answer was going to be difficult. Ideally, he would nip into a local drugstore and pick up a pregnancy test but that would just make people talk and the last thing he needed was for people to speculate that either he was pregnant or that he’d gotten someone pregnant.

Timmy was greeted at the airport by his sister, Pauline, who immediately pulled him into a bone crushing hug. When she stepped back, he was pulled into another hug but this one was more gentle. “I hope you feel better soon, child.” The lady he’d sat next to on the plane told him, kissing his cheek before continuing on her way.

“What was that about?” Pauline asked as she led Timmy outside and to the taxi that was waiting to take them to their parent’s apartment.

“I’ve been throwing up for a few days and spent most of the flight with my head in a bucket. It’s probably just the flu.” Timmy replied, not wanting his sister on his case yet. Much to his relief, Pauline said nothing.

Upon walking through the door, Timmy was immediately pulled into a gentle hug by his mom. “Why don’t you go and lie down? I’ll make you some soup.”

“Thanks, mom.” Timmy smiled, not surprised that Pauline had told their mom that he’d been ill. Timmy then headed through to his childhood room and sat down on the bed, taking his shoes off and grabbing his phone before laying down. He then called Armie, knowing that his partner would be waiting for his call.

“Timmy! Have you only just landed? I thought you would’ve arrived earlier.” Armie greeted.

“Hey, I landed about half an hour ago. I would’ve called sooner but I wanted to get somewhere more comfortable.” Timmy replied.

“How was the flight?” Armie asked.

“It was fine.”

“Timothée, I know you aren’t telling me the whole truth. What happened? You know you can tell me anything.” Armie questioned, feeling worried.

“It was horrible.” Timmy admitted. “I spent the first couple of hours getting up and going to the bathroom to throw up. There was a lovely lady seated next to me who got the flight attendants to give me a bucket and she would rub my back as I threw up. I had been hoping to sleep as I’m exhausted.”

“Oh, love. I wish you’d stayed here so I could look after you. It sounds as though you ought to go and see a doctor, you need to find out why you’ve been so unwell. Liz is really worried too.” Armie suggested.

“How’s Harper? I felt terrible for leaving you without all the tears.” Timmy asked, he hadn’t wanted to leave as it was and to then have two crying children because they didn’t want him to leave either only made it more difficult.

“She’s calmed down, but keeps asking when you’re coming back. I wish I could give her a definite answer. I miss you already. Hops did start crying again when I returned without you. Can I ask why you were crying? You don’t usually let it get to you.” Armie noted.

“I don’t know, it was as though I had no control over my emotions-”

“Timmy! Soups ready!” Pauline called as she passed his open door.

“I’ve gotta go. I’m really hungry and my mom’s made soup ‘cause I’m ill. I love you and I’ll talk to you soon.” Timmy said.

“No problem. I love you, too. I hope you feel better soon. Keep me updated. Bye.” Armie replied, hanging up.

Timmy then went through to the dining room and gave his dad a hug before sitting down. Timmy began to eat the soup, really looking forwards to eating something after the disaster at the airport, especially since it was his mom’s soup. But it was wrong. It didn’t taste right. “Have you changed the ingredients in this?” He asked, turning to look at his mom.

“No, baby. Why?”

“It doesn’t taste right.” Timmy replied, he pushed away from the table and ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach. He then felt someone rubbing his back, as his hair was pulled away from his face. When he knew he wasn’t going to throw up again, he moved away from the toilet and leaned back against his mom. He had to quickly lean forwards and throw up again.

“I’m gonna call a doctor. You’ve been here for less than an hour. This isn’t good.” Nicole fretted, leaving the room. When his mom left, Pauline entered the bathroom instead.

“Can you unlock your phone? I need to call Armie and Elizabeth as mom wants to know more and you can’t do much talking right now.” Pauline requested, rubbing his back. Timmy held out his hand to use the finger print recognition to unlock his phone. Pauline then called Armie.

“Is everything okay, Timmy? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you again so soon.” Armie stated as he answered the call.

“Hello, Armie. It’s Pauline, Timmy’s older sister. He’s currently hugging the toilet. Our mom’s about to phone a doctor but as we don’t know how long he’s been ill, she wanted some more information.”

“Of course. You’re on speaker and Liz is here, too. What do you want to know?” Armie replied, wanting to do anything he possibly could to help his young love when they were so far apart.

“How long has he been throwing up? Was it frequent? Does anything particular make it better or worse?” Pauline questioned.

“I think he threw up for the first time three of four days ago. Usually when he first wakes up and a few times throughout the day.” Armie began, Liz cut him off before he could start rambling. It was obvious how worried he was, Armie was practically shaking.

“It’s not usually this bad. Ginger tea has been something that I’ve given to Timmy on and off throughout the day and it seems to calm his stomach enough to eat something light.” Liz explained, hoping for Timmy’s sake that she was giving Pauline enough information.

“That’s wonderful, Armie, Liz, thank you. I need to go and tell mom now.” Pauline said.

“No problem. I hope we’ve helped. Please keep us updated and give our love to Timmy.” Armie added before hanging up.

“Right, I’m gonna relay everything they’ve just told me to mom. Armie and Liz send their love.” Pauline stated, kissing his curls and leaving the room. Timmy began to cry again. What was going on? Could the woman on the plane have been accurate? When he ran through his symptoms, it seemed as though it was the most obvious explanation. Timmy didn’t know what to do, how did he tell his mom that he might be pregnant when she didn’t even know he was seeing anyone.

Nicole re-entered the room with a wash cloth and a bottle of water. “How are you feeling, baby?” She asked. Timmy threw up again. “They’re gonna send a doctor over to give you a check-up. Is there any more information you can give me before someone shows up?” Timmy decided not to answer. He didn’t want to worry or disappoint his mom before he had to. When Timmy felt like he was okay to move, he slowly got up off the bathroom floor with assistance from his mom. After she wiped his forehead with the cool cloth, she flushed the toilet and took Timmy through to his room

He distinctly heard a knock at the door and knew Pauline would answer it whilst his mom helped him to sit on the bed. Pauline led the doctor through to his room, carrying a bucket which she handed to him in case he needed to throw up again. “Hello, Mr Chalamet. I’m Doctor Winters. I’ve been told that you have nausea and quite severe vomiting.” Timmy nodded in agreement. “As Mr Chalamet is of legal age, I’m going to have to ask you to leave the room.” Doctor Winters requested, turning to look at his mom and Pauline. They reluctantly left. “Before I begin to examine you, is there anything else you can tell me that could help? I understand that there are certain things people don’t discuss with their parents so if there is something, I need you to tell me. Legally, I can’t tell anyone else unless you or someone is in danger.”

“I could be pregnant.” Timmy mumbled.

“Thank you. Could you go and urinate in this pot for me?” Doctor Winters asked, handing him the pot. Timmy left the room and did as requested. When he got back to his room, Doctor Winters had gotten several things out of her bag, including a stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff. “Right, I’m going to put this hormone detector in your urine sample. Based on the level of hormones in your body, we will be able to find out if you are pregnant. If you are, then it will turn blue.” Whilst waiting, she checked his heart rate, believing it was probably a little high because he was ill and scared. After a couple of minutes, Doctor Winters removed the test from his sample.

It was blue.


End file.
